


The dangers of building a snowman

by bunnysworld



Series: 2014 Holiday Fic tac toe [7]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 18:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2742620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having some fun in the snow somehow lands Merlin in the hospital where a cute doctor takes care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The dangers of building a snowman

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another one for my fic-tac-toe card. For the pic in the middle, the one with the snowman.
> 
> Thanks, issy, for the beta.

Merlin didn’t really remember how it happened. One moment he was having fun with the guys in the park, building a giant snowman, the next he found himself on the ground. 

He felt okay but for the lump that slowly started to show on his forehead. Okay, he might have been a bit dizzy, but he wouldn’t admit that. Leon insisted they’d take him to the hospital he was working in and ushered them all to a taxi.

Now they sat in the A&E, waiting for Leon to organize them an empty examination room and a doctor. Merlin leaned against Percy and closed his eyes. All of a sudden, he felt very tired.

“Don’t. Stay with us, buddy.” Gwaine squatted down in front of him and pinched his cheek so Merlin opened his eyes and looked at him. “Damn, why isn’t Leon coming back already?”

“I’ll stay with him, taking care he won’t fall asleep, you go and find Leon!” Percy ordered and somewhere in the back of his mind, Merlin thought how impressive Percy could be even though most of the time he was just an oversized teddy bear. 

Just as Gwaine got up, Leon came back, a blond man in tow. “This is him, Arthur. I think it’s a concussion, but you’re the doctor.”

The man Leon had addressed as Arthur, motioned for them to follow him and later, Merlin only remembered that Percy and Gwaine almost hauled him onto the examination table. 

He woke up, he did not know how much later, in a hospital room and the nice blond doctor was there, checking something on his clipboard. 

“Ah, I see you’re back with us. How are you?”

Merlin swallowed. “A bit dizzy. What happened?”

“Seems like you had a little run-in with the head of a really big snowman from what your friends told me.” The doctor checked Merlin’s eyes and the bright light of his pen light made Merlin flinch. “Looks good. So, do you remember any of that?”

Blinking, Merlin tried to scramble up but was stopped by the man’s hand on his shoulder. “I…remember a snowball fight with the guys. And building a snowman…but then everything went dark.”

“I bet it did. You’ve been knocked out by the head of the snowman falling on yours.” The attractive doctor grinned. “Congratulations, this is one of the freakier accidents I’ve had here today.”

“Can I go home now, doctor?” Merlin didn’t feel like moving at all. All he wanted to do was close his eyes and sleep, but he hated hospitals and didn’t want to stay. 

“Call me Arthur and I’m afraid not, Merlin. We need to keep you here at least overnight. If you feel better tomorrow morning, I’ll leave you in the capable hands of nurse Knight. I understood he’s your…friend?”

“Since we were little, yes. Not my boyfriend, though.” Merlin leaned back into the pillows again. 

“One of the other gentlemen?”

Merlin had no idea what that had to do with him being taken care of, but he managed an answer. “No, Percy’s with Gwaine. I’m all alone.”

The doctor smiled. “In that case, I think a house call is in order.”

Slowly, Merlin closed his eyes and smiled. If getting hit by the head of a snowman that was bigger than Percy got you a visit from a doctor like Arthur, he wouldn’t mind building another one of those snowmen.


End file.
